Juan Pelota
Juan Pelota is one of the main protagonists of the Overture series. Juan Pelota has appeared in Overture 1, Overture 2, Overture 3, and Overture 5. Background Juan Pelota was born in the part of Neuro once known as Spain. At a young age, his father would teach him the art of dancing as well as courting a lady. In practice, Juan proved excellent at dancing but terrible at talking to the opposite sex. The Pelota family were skilled vampire hunters, having tracked down many of the inhuman fiends and dueled them, Juan was no different. Juan would set his sights on the vampire who would kill his dad, The Man With No Name. Juan would travel to the Naturellian Colony upon hearing the mysterious man had been present there. Overture 1 Juan would appear in Overture 1 as a vampire hunter on the search for The Man With No Name. Juan would dance with the female colonists and help Sam Brightwell overcome an affliction of vampirism. Juan would be killed by The Man With No Name when he attempted to slay him. Overture 2 Juan Pelota would first appear in the Naturellian Colony on the hunt for The Man With No Name. When Juan Pelota found out the mysterious man had already been killed, he set about erecting a monument to the man who had killed him, Brandon Huxley. After finishing the monument, Juan would travel back to the City of Naturelles with the colonists. When Juan laid eyes on Princess Delial Harlaw II, he would instantly become smitten and dedicate his life to winning her over. When King Harlaw I held a tournament to decide the next grandmaster of the templars , Juan competed, hoping to impress the princess. Juan would make it all the way to the final match where he would be beat by Templar Graeme. Defeated, Juan would set out on a journey to find himself and become a man he hoped the princess would like more. During his travels, Juan would join a militia fighting eleven dissidents and adopt their uniform as his daily outfit. When Juan found out about the being known as Fear, he sought to find out more about the beast and conquer it. Juan would end up a prisoner of the demon where it would reveal its past to Juan. Juan would be liberated of the prison when the Naturellian colonists arrived at the tower where Juan was being confined. Juan was reluctant to enter the hellish realm and battle the beast, for he had already been its prisoner for several weeks. Juan opted to stay behind but the thought of Princess Delial, who was one of the citizens, becoming trapped or injured was too much for Juan to bear and he ventured into the realm. Juan happened to arrive just in the nick of time, as Fear had outwitted the citizens and they were doomed to stay in the Nether. With the princess on his mind, Juan shot an arrow and it fired true, hitting the beast in the heart destroying it. A problem had arisen, however. As Juan was taking his shot, Fear had show lava at Juan which had cut off the path out of the Nether for him. Juan was forced to stay behind as the citizens of Naturelles left, promising to tell the story of Juan who had given up his life to save theirs. Overture 3 Juan would not die as the citizens thought. In the Nether Juan found the laws of reality were different. Juan never grew hungry or tired and did not age, time would pass just as it did in the real world however. For seven years Juan would roam the hellish realm hoping to find a means to escape. When Artheemius began opening portals throughout the lands, Juan found a way out. A portal would happen to spit Juan out just as the Fellowship of the Sword returned from defeating Swansong. Juan would help the Fellowship get back to Harracktor by operating the train and seeing them off the boat. Juan would return to Naturelles to get the princess he had longed for so many years. Juan however was devastated to find she had bore Lance's child, finding he no longer loved her. With Puhdas as his witness, Juan swore to find love one day. Overture 5 Juan Pelota would become the de facto of the New Mantle after the death of Sage Reinhardt and lead the group to defeat Artheemius Lyeench and battle the undead minions of Althora Tinuviel. Juan would die when he placed a cursed keystone into its hole. Legacy Juan Pelota saved the citizens of Naturelles as well as Princess Delial Harlaw II from Fear. Juan was a cousin of Xavier Cortez, head of the Snake Eaters. Personality Juan was timid at first, usually cowering when he felt threatened. Juan would serenade girls he thought pretty but would tear up when rejected. When talking to Princess Delial Harlaw, Juan would usually faint at first, then upon waking up refuse to look her in the eye. After taking his journey, Juan proved to be far braver than he used to, except when around girls, especially Princess Delial. Upon leaving the Nether, Juan immediately went to Delial Harlaw to ask for her hand in marriage but upon finding out she had already been wed before, Juan deemed himself a failure and abandoned any idea he had of marrying her. Juan is a very loyal to companion to his friends, willing to help them out in their times of trouble. Category:Characters Category:Overture 2 Category:Overture 3 Category:Overture 5